How to Make a Twenty Something Feel Good About Himself
by Glasses and Spectacles
Summary: Dante wasn't a difficult man to understand, he was simple and naive though he looks like a thug who would rob you of all your money he'd rather own a little flower shop next to a cafe, unluckily for him when a spy is discovered to infiltrate the infamous Varia, it seem he have taken the blame for it. He must redeem himself and clear his name but it seem Xanxus have caught his eyes.


Humans are interesting things, we're fickle and we're skeptical, we're always looking for faults in other people to boost our self up and we all have secret desire and lust. As strong as humans are, we still have insecurity, something that makes us worried about how look, our status, how we appear to other people. In some cases there are people who don't care about any of that since they look or what people think of them, people like that are to be feared. Like many people, male or female, somewhere in between, people still have insecurity, it doesn't have to be about appearance, sometimes it's intelligence and other time about popularity and courage.

Many times, it's these insecurity that makes people hide, especially when it's about their appearance because many people are judge on that alone. And here's where our character comes in, Dante. He's a slightly muscular Italian man who works for the Varia, unlike the higher ranks he works for Levi, the Lightning Guardian as an underling. Did he hate his employer? Not really, though the man could stop talking about Xanxus sometimes.

Dante was tall, he's in his early twenties and he is one of those people who do not feel confident about their appearance. He had messy and spiky black hair and tiny slit like grey eyes, which he despise. So in order to hide them he wears contacts, they change the tedious grey to dazzling blue. He didn't like the way he looked, Dante, like many of Levi's underlings were rather scary looking, facial hair and an oppressing aura, he didn't like it. Dante was a gentle soul, he was shy despite his stature and he was soft spoken, a gentle giant if you will.

He has facial hair, which he wakes up early to shave and ruff dry skin that made it look like he's been into too many brawls. Sharp eyes and high cheek bones much like almost all the other Europeans. Dante felt uncomfortable every time he looked into a mirror, he felt like he was dropped off in the wrong body, the scary, tall, tan and muscular body type didn't fit him.

His morning routine involved washing his face and putting in his contacts to hide his gross slit like eyes and soothing his hair and then shaving his facial hair off. Was he too feminine? He saw nothing wrong with taking care of himself.

Dante was one of the many Levi's underlings that was handpicked and was expected to follow all of the Lightning Guardian's orders. He didn't like picking fights and he certainly preferred the peaceful paperwork than being in the field around dead bodies. A part of him hated himself for not having sun flames or rain flames, lighting seemed rather violent, but maybe that's just because of all his co-workers. He wasn't one of those mature and sexy men, he was more of a socially awkward elephant who's trying to hide behind that water fountain at the mall.

He was one of the tallest people in the base, including the big Boss himself, which made him nervous because he understood that sometimes height means having more dominance. His special skills in combat included brass knuckles and his box weapon was a swordfish.

Not much is known about his history, he didn't have a tragic back story or coming of age journey, he was simply raised in the Mafia. That's all there is to it, his parents grew up in the mafia and so did he, it wasn't much of a legend but rather a task pasted down from generations to generation. His family have served under the Varia for as long as he can remembered, if he was correct, then it was his great-great-great-great grandmother who first joined, but since they do dangerous work most of them past away at an early age, usually around forty which meant he only had half his life rest. He didn't care much about his job, not the violence or bloodshed but it was always his dream to open up a little flower shop next to a cafe.

Flowers were delicate, yet they can last through the harsh challenges of nature despite it's flaws it found a way to survive. This doesn't mean much to Dante, he simply liked the way they looked, how the color pop when they're layered on one another, how each flower have it's own texture, he simply loved the fragrance and beauty of it.

* * *

"Come on, dude just come with us!"

"I really can't, I mean...drinking just isn't my thing."

"Just one won't hurt."

"Yeah come on."

"You're over twenty, get drunk for once!"

"I'm really sorry...But I um...I have some work...for...Ah...Levi!"

"Don't lie."

"I do have work"

"Get over yourself!"

"Come have some fun Dante!"

Like every other Friday night, his co-workers would try to get him to go clubbing or go to the bar with them, but as always he denied and tried to convince them that he was busy. This was the third time this month and he was getting annoyed with it, it's not like he disliked them but clubbing and partying wasn't his thing...Too much people to look over and too many people bump into him.

The Varia head quarters was for the Boss and his Guardians, the underlings had their own little wing, but it wasn't as luxurious or nearly as fancy, but it's not like any of them cared. They had duties and jobs, they had things to do and occasional vacations, but Levi never really talk to them unless it's for a job or to make them find something for the boss. Last time Dante was caught by the Lightning Guardian, he was sent to Belgium to get the man some new alcohol that haven't been shipped out yet. Unluckily for him, this happened very often, two days ago he had to go to India and retrieve a boot that Xanxus left behind...

A freaking boot.

But it was his job and he was fitted for an underling, he didn't need to be a leader, he knew where he stood. After the long tiring conversation with his co-workers, Dante packed his paper work and headed back to his assigned room that he spared with another man from Levi's sector. Like the others his roommate was going to drink and get it on with the ladies if you know what I mean.

Sex and stuff.

Dante wasn't into those things, frankly it was too wild for him and his body type made him uncomfortable. He removed his jacket and threw it onto the bed before jumping into the bath. The tall man later turned in for the night and retired into his bed for the night.

* * *

"You do it."

"No you do it!"

"No way in hell am I doing it."

"Are you fucking me? I am not going in there."

"You two are chickens!"

"Well I don't see you volunteering."

"Ahem."

Dante interrupted the chatter with a fake cough and turned to the three men who gathered around a packet nervously, each staying as far away from it as they can. At the sound, they turned to Dante who blinked in confusion before speaking "What's going on? I thought you had to file some paper for Levi."

The fellow underlings looked to each other sharing a silent conversation before turning back to Dante who flinched by their sharp stares.

"Can you do us a favor?"

"A favor?"

"Yeah man, listen here, the Boss have a packet and apparently he's in a bad mood."

"You mind taking it for us?"

"What about Levi? Shouldn't he do it? He usually never miss a chance to see the Big Boss."

"He's in Hong Kong with Lussuria interrogating a drug business."

"Just take it."

"Why don't you?"

"Come on man! Look at you, you're a giant! No way Boss can take you down right?"

"Actually he-"

"Just do it, it won't be bad, just drop it off and go."

"But I ha-"

"I'll do it for you."

"I thought you didn't like paper work"

"The three of us will pitch in to help."

"I don't know..."

"I won't pester you to go drinking again."

"I'll stop making you go to all the "scary" missions."

"And I'll stop leaving my socks everywhere. We got a deal...?"

Dante looked at his allies, the comment about his structure didn't make him feel better and if anything he felt worse. The underlings usually never interact with the big boss unless it was for a job, but even then the orders were direct and they weren't allow to talk, Dante was a little naive, he didn't know how bad Xanxus was or how violence he was, but he didn't like to judge people because they have done the same to him many times.

When he was young, the kids avoided him and he could never get away with defending himself because everyone thought he picked the fight, but he wasn't like that, he didn't like fighting he didn't like conflicts and he didn't like being picked on. The bullying from when he was little caused him to have a shy personality and a quiet exterior but it was all understandable. He didn't ask for anything much, maybe just to not be use as a human shield during a game of softball, or to be blamed for every single thing, or to be use as a ladder when someone needed to reach something.

Dante nodded yes, agreeing to the deal that the three lighting flame users had made for him. They snatched the packet off the table and stuffed it into his hands before pushing in the direction of the Varia Boss.

* * *

Dante knocked on the door softly waiting for instructions to come in, it was quiet before he heard a very hostile " Scum, you better have a reason why you're bothering me."

Dante pushed the door open and entered, his strides large and powerful, his posture straight and formal. Xanxus laid on the couch with his legs apart and over a cushion showing how comfortable he was, the Varia jacket hung over his shoulders and in his hand was a glass of tequila. The scarred man turned to Levi's underling with a frown and bloody red eyes glaring into artificial blue ones.

"Sorry to disturb you Boss, but...I um, I have a packet for you." Dante replied softly, Xanxus quickly became annoyed with how the taller man was so timid and soft spoken. He reached for the packet which Dante very politely placed in his hands. Xanxus' opened the golden envelope and scanned over the documents with a nonchalant manner before burning the paper with his flames of wrath leaving Dante in a state of shock. There was no doubt in his mind that it must have been something important if it was sealed so carefully and transferred to Varia's headquarters. Dante didn't speak up, he remained silent until the ash of the burnt paper floated to the ground.

The wrath flame user picked up his drink again and took a swing, Dante looked around the room nervously and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Excuse me, Boss. Wasn't that paper important?" He tried to be polite knowing how dangerous the man was, despite his height he felt threatened by Xanxus who was simply sitting on the couch sipping his drink. The red eyed man turned to him with a heated glare, his frown descending and his eyebrow furrowed together. Dante shuddered feeling the temperature in the room dropped down ten degrees.

"Trash, why are you still here...?" Xanxus asked huskily, his words carefully laced with poison and his glare hypnotic and dangerous. The underling bowed and exited the room frantically shutting the door behind him. Dante leaned his back against the door, he was scared. Placing a hand over his rabidly beating heart he let out a deep breath and took in a large one to calm his racing nerve. He did not want to do it again, he didn't want to enter that room again, never.

Hopefully, Levi will handle these kind of things from now on, he didn't need to have another heart attack just from the man looking at him, sure he was sensitive, naive and a little clueless about his surrounding, but even he knew when to avoid something. Everything about Xanxus was wrong to him, the way he acted, his eating habit, his constant drinking, his violence problems, lord knows how many glasses he break in a day at least he didn't get a glass thrown at his head like Squalo...

He pitied the man but he knew better since he would have his head chopped off. The commander was strong, the best strategist in the business, he was powerful, he was intelligent, he was brave, he was Superbia Squalo. He was someone worth looking up to.

* * *

How does one get themselves into such troubling troubles...? Dante's day was going perfectly until he was called upon, not only by Levi but the entire Guardians of the Varia. News hit them hard, the entire Lightning Squad, things were getting too risky and some of them had to go, thus all of the men had to retake the Varia Test, they had to past it to be able to maintain their position and that included meeting all the qualifications again. A spy was leaked into the program by a rival company and it seem things were getting dangerous and information were beginning to leak and other families are starting to talk about how the Varia is becoming weak and vulnerable. Xanxus did not enjoy that, he did not like to be looked down on and if anyone dare to talk badly about him and his family, there was no way in hell that they would get out alive.

Levi's squad all lined up in rows neatly, they were all stiff, if anything, who ever the culprit was would no doubt be executed right on the spot. They were all nervous, not for one another but for themselves. Dante, screamish and paranoid, was shaking at the end of the line as the six Guardians surrounded their boss who was sitting on his thrown, his eyes were scanning the underlings with caution, trying to find the one who was guilty and suspicious. Levi looked almost heart broken that one of his trusted men would turn against him, they were loyal and trust worthy by his account. He use to be lost once, a simple thug without a purpose, until Xanxus showed him the light, gave him something to work for, something to fight for, some thing to believe him. He wanted to be that little chance of hope to everyone else, he knew how scary he looked, how society was cruel. Levi was making a place for the unwanted.

They all under go the trials, most of the testing included hand to hand combat, social skills, information collecting, the seven language test and how strong their overall result were. That proved to be useless since everyone of them passed, no spy would come unprepared. Dante was nervous even though he wasn't the enemy, having the intensifying stares were enough to make him shiver. The testing continued and in the end he was called aside and directed into the Boss's office with his Guardians.

Dante stood in front of them, uniform neatly ironed and not a hair out of place. The Guardians looked at him skeptically, except for Belphego but he can't tell with the blond bangs covering the prince's eyes. Even more horrifying was the red eyes that belonged to Xanxus if not Fran's careless ones.

"You're on top of your suspicion list." Squalo voiced with urgency. Dante remained silence feeling that the long hair man was not yet done talking.

"If you tell us what family you're from we might spare you, but there's little chance so you might as well as confess."

Dante was stunned, to be accused of betrayal hurt him, especially when his parents and theirs have served his organization for over three generations. Levi looked like he was stabbed, one of his own men, whom he trusted was being held on trial and there was nothing he could do about it, even if his loyalty laid to Xanxus, he expected his men to hold the same loyalty to him.

"What? No way, my family have served this organization since before I was born, what prove do you-"

"VOII! You're speaking out of terms. You're on thing ice already trash."

Dante grimaced, "Commander Squalo, I beg for you to listen to me, while I respect every one of you, I am innocent!"

"Maybe we should let him explain Squalo~" Lussuria tried to lighten the situation but failed when the Swordsman sent him a sharp glare.

"We are the Varia, and we do not enjoy people snooping around in our business. I suggest you find some evidence to prove yourself less you want a death penalty." Squalo continued.

"Commander! I beg of you, I am-"

"Dante. You are one of my men, and I trust that you are innocent, but the Boss wants to take all precaution. I have already convince them to give you a trial, do not mess this up." Levi announced as he turned to his underling. Dante immediately shut his mouth and stared to the floor sullenly.

"Ushishishi~ So you have peasants that listen to you? I'm surprised~" Belohegor teased the Lightening Guardian who obviously was not in the mood for his foolishness.

"At least he have someone to take his orders unlike you senpai." Fran muttered, the blond's grin twitched and he threw some knives into Fran's hate but got no reaction. "Shut up you uncute Kohai."

"VOII! This is serious! Shut the hell up you scums!"

"The fake prince started it."

"I'm sorry Boss!"

"Now now, your blood levels Squalo~"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ushishishi~"

"Looks like the Giant's in trouble senpai."

* * *

**Yeah! Here's Xanxus' first chapter as promised. Nooooow, about Dante, I think he's my favorite one out of the three that I have so far since he has something I am sure we can all relate to. Some of us feel like we were born in the wrong body, or we don't feel comfortable, and I'm sure we all feel that we aren't confident about or looks sometimes, I know I do.**

**So as far as the story go, they will develop a very fickle relationship, but I enjoy those. Dante isn't one for violence and he's a total girl sometimes, but to me, nothing can be cuter than a twenty something man who's self conscious about what he looks like, as I have explained Dante doesn't like the way he looks because he's all scary and intimidating,and I added Levi~ I know he's not very popular but I think he really does understand what it means to be judge by apperance and that's why all the people in his squad looks intimidating and he just wants them to find a place they belong to like how the Varia made him feel.**

**But maybe I'm over looking things~**

**He's a cool character though, and I think he's very funny despite his flaws~**

**Now! Please review! I would love to hear what you think~**

**Yamamoto's story is up and I'll update Hibari's soon.**


End file.
